The subject matter disclosed herein relates to sensing ground faults in motor drive systems and particularly in systems having multiple motor drives.
Motor systems used in, for example, aircraft applications use an inverter connected to a direct current (DC) bus. The inverter drives a three phase motor. A paired motor and inverter are called a motor drive. Motor drive systems may include a number of drives connected to a common DC bus. Ground fault interrupter (GFI) system typically senses a ground fault on the bus and trips all of the drives connected to the common DC bus off line. Since typical ground faults occur in a single drive, tripping all of the drives due to a fault in a single drive is often unnecessary and undesirable.